Makna Cinta dan Keromantisan pada Sebuah Pengorbanan
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: "Cinta dan keromantisan tak hanya diberikan pada orang yang menjadi kekasih kita, tapi pada sahabat dan keluarga kita, bahkan pada mereka yang telah terpanggil lebih dulu." [#MaknaBungaChallenge]
**Type : OneShot (Challenge)**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T/R**

 **Character : Levi Ackerman**

 **Flower : White Lily**

 **Inspiration : 【進撃のMMD】リヴァイでカガリビト / [Shingeki no MMD]Rivai de Kagaribito**

 **Setting : Tahun 8++**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning : Kalimat kasar hanya berlaku saat sudut pandang Levi.**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama**

 **Pict : Schutzengel**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **"Cinta dan keromantisan tak hanya diberikan pada orang yang menjadi kekasih kita, tapi pada sahabat dan keluarga kita, bahkan pada mereka yang telah terpanggil lebih dulu." #MaknaBungaChallenge**

* * *

 **~Makna Cinta dan Keromantisan Pada Sebuah Pengorbanan Hidup~**

Aku...

Levi.

Aku lahir di sebuah kota teraman karena dilindungi oleh tiga dinding yang melindungi umat manusia, layaknya binatang dalam sangkar. Terpenjara.

Hanya tiga dinding?

Tidak.

Terpenjara di dalam tiga dinding dan sebuah tanah.

Maksudnya adalah aku lahir di sebuah kota yang jauh dari Sang Surya, kota terendah, kota neraka, kota yang jauh dari kata "penjara", bahkan kota yang seharusnya tidak dianggap oleh mereka yang tinggal di atas tanah.

Kota Bawah Tanah. Kota yang hanya menampakkan malam hari. Kota yang tak pernah sekalipun ditemukan tanaman bahkan hewan. Hanya manusia yang mencoba bertahan hidup sebisa mereka dengan siksaan fisik, siksaan batin dan siksaan lainnya. Hanya bangunan kecil yang berdempet satu sama lain. Tidak luas, sangat sempit.

Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini dan merekalah yang bertahan hidup walaupun dengan cara yang tidak benar.

Salah satunya adalah aku.

Aku dilahirkan di sini, tanpa mengetahui siapa ayahku yang telah 'puas bermain' dengan ibuku. Ibu hanya menemaniku sebentar dan digantikan oleh paman.

Kedisiplinan dan kekerasan adalah asupanku setiap hari hingga asupan itu menjadi parasit di dalam diriku. Dan aku tak menyesal akan hal itu karena membuatku bisa bertahan hidup hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang entah mengapa menginginkanku untuk bergabung dengannya demi mencari kebebasan untuk umat manusia.

Demi menyelamatkan orang-orangku, demi mendapatkan kewarganegaraan, aku harus mengikuti orang itu untuk melakukan misi yang lebih dari yang kami terima sebelumnya.

Di sisi lain, aku ingin melakukannya sendiri karena tak ingin membahayakan mereka, namun di sisi lain mereka memintaku untuk mempercayai mereka.

Ternyata, sebuah pilihan yang aku pilih telah membuat orang yang seharusnya kulindungi mati dihadapanku.

Menyesal?

Tentu, tapi harus kulepaskan dan aku harus mengikuti perintah darinya, Erwin, orang yang telah menarikku keluar dari kota neraka.

Kini...

Aku telah menyandang sebagai "Tentara Manusia Terkuat", yang terus mengikuti punggung "Pembawa Harapan dan Kebebasan Manusia", membasmi makhluk yang telah merenggut kehidupan manusia, dengan membawa lambang "Sayap Kebebasan".

Tanpa aku, tidak, semua sadari, kami yang kini memakai lambang "Sayap Kebebasan" adalah alat pembasmi makhluk pemakan manusia.

Mengorbankan nyawa, tanpa ada penyesalan jika ada nyawa teman yang telah terenggut demi sebuah kebebasan umat manusia, tanpa menampakkan ekspresi apapun, bahkan terus-menerus menampung hinaan dan kebencian dari orang yang ditinggalkan.

Itulah yang setiap hari kami lakukan sebagai Pasukan Pengintai.

Tapi, dibalik lambang, misi yang penuh kematian, bahkan nama "Pasukan Pengintai", terdapat warna-warni cerita yang terangkum dalam tiga hal, yaitu "persahabatan", "keluarga" dan juga "percintaan".

Yang kuketahui hanyalah dua hal saja, yaitu "persahabatan" dan "keluarga".

Lantas bagaimana dengan kisah "percintaan"?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku sering menemukan hal itu di setiap pasukan yang lama maupun yang baru.

Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Hanya dua hal yang kuketahui tapi bukan berarti aku mengabaikan tentang "percintaan".

Yang kuketahui tentang "percintaan" hanyalah tiga hal pokok, yaitu "cinta", "keromantisan" dan "bunga berwarna putih".

Cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang muncul terhadap orang yang disukai. Tentunya kepada lawan jenis. Cinta sering dikaitkan dengan keromantisan.

Keromantisan adalah yang selalu dikaitkan dengan cinta. Dikatakan bahwa jika sebuah cinta terdapat keromantisan, maka cinta tersebut akan semakin abadi.

Romantis biasanya berupa sebuah kejutan untuk pasangannya, yaitu bingkisan, masakan atau bunga.

Banyak dari mereka menggunakan bunga sebagai persembahan cinta yang penuh keromantisan. Bunga putih adalah pilihan yang sering digunakan dikarenakan mengandung sesuatu yang suci. Bunga putih memiliki macam-macam, namun yang paling sering dipilih adalah lily putih.

Dikatakan lily putih memiliki arti kesucian cinta, kesederhanaan cinta, dan keabadian cinta. Tidak buruk mengingat bentuk pada bunga tersebut yang sederhana namun memiliki keindahan sehingga sangat cocok sebagai persembahan cinta mereka.

Setelah aku mengetahui hal tentang "cinta", akankah aku mencari pasangan?

Tidak.

Lantas, apa ada hubungannya dengan hal yang baru saja kuketahui?

Tentu ada. Hanya saja berbeda dari umumnya.

Aku akan memberikan cinta...

Yang penuh dengan keromantisan...

Di dalam bunga lily putih...

Pada mereka yang telah gugur di medan perang.

Kenapa?

Apa yang kulakukan ini salah?

Memberikan cinta dengan rasa penuh keromantisan dalam wujud bunga lily putih pada pasukan yang telah gugur?

Kurasa tidak.

Hal itu sangat pantas bagi mereka karena mereka telah mengorbankan tubuh, pikiran, jiwa dan hati mereka demi menyelamatkan dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kematian walaupun mereka telah gugur di dalam medan perang.

Mereka juga telah memberikan cihta penuh rasa keromantisan berupa semangat hidup dan perjuangan mereka di luar dinding Maria.

Karena yang ada dipikiranku adalah menyelamatkan dunia, menyelamatkan sahabat, menyelamatkan keluarga, menyelamatkan orang yang kita cintai dan meneruskan pengorbanan semangat hidup mereka yang telah gugur, sehingga kesimpulannya adalah cinta dan keromantisan tak hanya diberikan pada orang yang menjadi kekasih kita, tapi pada sahabat dan keluarga kita, bahkan pada mereka yang telah terpanggil lebih dulu.

Benar. Cinta yang kuberikan tidak hanya untuk satu orang tetapi untuk seluruhnya.

Entah jika ada yang tidak sependapat, aku tidak peduli. Karena itu yang ada di pikiranku sebagai orang yang memperjuangkan harapan dan kebebasan umat manusia.

Aku tidak akan mengganggu-gugat.

Dan tak akan pernah.

Lalu, bagaimana jika aku gugur?

Apakah ada yang akan memberikan bunga lily putih untukku?

Terserah mereka. Asalkan selama hidupku telah kuberikan cinta dan pengorbananku pada mereka yang masih hidup itu sudah cukup.

Jika aku diberi sebuah keinginan, hanya satu keinginanku...

Teruskan semangat dan perjuangan kami yang telah gugur demi kebebasan umat manusia.

 **~End~**

* * *

Fiksi ketiga dari _Fandom_ **_"Shingeki no Kyojin"_** dan sekaligus **_Challenge_ "Makna Bunga"** sudah selesai~.

Cerita ini saya ambil dari _video_ " _Kagaribito_ " versi _MMD_ Levi, kemudian melihat lirik dari lagu tersebut. Ternyata, lagu tersebut sangat sesuai dengan apa yang seperti dialami olehnya selama menjadi "Tentara Manusia Terkuat", sehingga saya mencantumkannya pada cerita ini. Ditambah saya menemukan gambar bunga pada gambar _background_ dari lagu " _Kagaribito_ " yang merupakan lily putih. Makna dari lily putih tentunya saya ambil dari beberapa _website_ yang ada di mesin pencari _Google_. Sekian penjelasan dari saya. Semoga Anda menikmati cerita saya. Terima kasih~

 **Ricchan**


End file.
